


The Goddess and The Warrior

by Revy679



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: A sexy one shot of smexy for Mina and Kunzite





	The Goddess and The Warrior

**This is one of my Sailor Moon (I own nothing) one shots that was written for a collaboration that still might or might not happen. Regardless, here is a smexy piece between Kunzite and Mina**

**Enjoy!**

**PLEASE NOTE! This is NOT the story for Kunz and Mina that I am working on with all of them living in Neo Crystal Tokyo. This is just a smexy romp I wrote several months ago. The Neo Crystal Tokyo story is a current wip (work in progress) so stay tuned for that. :-)**

**The Goddess and the Warrior**

She walked confidently and calculatingly towards him, donned in black leather and brandishing a whip.

The week had been long, training extra strenuous. They barely had a moment alone together. But tonight, that all changed. 

Being head Shintenou and head Sensei was arduous.

Despite the hard work they played even harder.

Tonight was their time and they always made the most of it.

In their soundproof room, they could live out their wildest fantasies. 

When your wife is the Goddess of Love...the sky was the limit. 

She loved being submissive just as much as she loved being dominant. 

The frayed leather of the whip brushed his nipple. She trailed it down his chiseled stomach and straight to his erect member that now saluted her. 

The faintest sound of longing nearly escaped her throat, but she caught it, as she clamped down on her lips. She caught the hunger in her husband's eyes, and licked her lips longingly, which elicited a groan from her gorgeous, naked and bound husband. 

The sight of the most powerful leader of the Shintenou bare before her and at her mercy never ceased to make her wet. His impressive muscles rippled with the slightest movement. His eyes burned her with every glance. His manhood erect and ready. He was so long and thick, like he was made just for her and her above average needs. She was ready to let him free of his bonds...she didn't know how much longer she could wait. He wasn’t the only one being teased. Yet, she managed to dig deep…she wanted to try something. 

She knelt before his excited cock and took him in her mouth. She had never done this while he was restrained. His grunts and groans were familiar, but new. The fact that he couldn't touch her while she pleasured him was clearly frustrating him. The new knowledge made her chuckle around him. The action and resulting vibration made him almost yell. As his cries left his lips, she heard a tearing sound. Her overly excited husband had managed to break free of his restraints. He was exceptionally strong on a normal day, but when properly motivated, he could shock even himself with his strength. 

She stopped her expert manipulations as she gawked at the now destroyed restraints. She didn't even have time to register that her husband had stood her up. The world was turning upside down as she realized he was throwing her over his shoulder. Giving her ass a smack as he walked to the bed and unceremoniously threw her on the soft sheets. 

His glorious, sculpted body was only part of the attraction. He possessed a fine mind, and the way he looked at her always turned her insides to mush. When he locked eyes with her, they both knew she was his to do with as he pleased. 

Her black leather outfit left little to the imagination. The top was a bra only in theory; it was just two triangles that went around her breasts not covering them in the slightest. The bottom was more like a thong. Her entire outfit, she knew, would soon be going the way of the leather restraints. 

His fingers were on her in seconds, rubbing her nipples before his mouth found one. Hands and lips traded off and then he worked his way South. Not so gently, he ripped the leather thong from her body. She let out a cry of anticipation. His dark chuckle only made her tremble with want. 

He peppered her thighs with kisses, licks and nips. She whimpered in need at his languid attentions. Without warning he pushed her legs apart, spreading her wide. She was glistening, begging for him.

He kissed up her thighs and, once at her core, he blew hot breath right on her sensitive center. Her legs instantly came to squeeze his head as she nearly screamed. 

He loved when she was out of her mind with yearning for him. It called to his primal side and made him feel alive. He dared to reason that this was his favorite way to witness his wife. 

This vivacious, strong, gorgeous warrior princess was already residing within his heart before he had even realized she had moved in. She was his equal and his soulmate. No woman had ever caught his attention, let alone held his attention for any amount of time. She had captivated him from the moment he had first laid eyes upon her. She was a golden Goddess, both on the battlefield and in bed. She soothed his raging soul and brought life to his otherwise dark and colorless world. 

At times he couldn't remember his life before her. She had cracked his war hardened exterior as if it were no more difficult than cracking an egg. She was his light, his refuge...his sanctuary.

He tasted her; his restraint to touch her could only last so long. Her nectar was his drug, her body his temple of worship and her cries of release his reward. 

He was supposed to be the submissive in tonight's tryst, but this usually happened. He would try, but his need to touch, taste, fuck and take...it would constantly control his well-intentioned motives. Although he was always pleased to know that his love Goddess never seemed to mind. Deep down, he was always humbled by the fact that such a captivating creature would want his blood stained hands anywhere near her. He never wanted to taint her. Her unyielding love for him gave his heavy heart a new lease on life. She saved him from himself. She made him a better man, and giving her pleasure, being by her side and staying true to his word...these were just a few of the ways he showed her he loved her unconditionally. 

He was enjoying her squirms, wiggles and moans. She was so wet, so ready and so close. He wanted to drink all that she had to offer. Without warning she came around his tongue, squeezing the appendage as she flowed into his waiting mouth. She always tasted like candy, his own special brand that made him nearly lose his mind. 

As her legs relaxed, he licked her clean enjoying the way her body jolted at his contact. 

Before he could pull away, her hands found their way into his long, white tresses, pulling him up her body. She wanted him; she burned for him. She needed to be filled, to feel complete. He locked eyes with his bride and captured her swollen lips.

She had started to play the dominant, but happily switched roles. She loved her chiseled, scar riddled and stoic warrior. He was everything a man was supposed to be. She was lost in his troubled eyes the second they met. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame...a flame that she would continue to burn in willingly. His love was overwhelming in the absolute best ways. No one understood her quite like he did. They were two parts of one soul. 

His large capable hands trailed down her body, his long locks tickling her skin with his every move. It only served to heighten her need and intensify the anticipation. 

He touched her with such precision, as if she were a bomb he was trying to deactivate...or set off.

He knew what, where and how. Every bit of contact was adding to the frenzy of emotions building within her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his arousal right up against her slick folds. She let out a cry of desire at the contact. He also grunted at being so close to home. 

He slid the length of his rock hard cock against her, enjoying the tortuous sounds emitting from his beloved. Her hands dug into his shoulders and right as she was about to scream at him for teasing her, he plunged into her fast and deep. 

Her previous look of frustration was replaced with one of contentment. 

Feeling her walls around him again was a sensation he would never tire of. She was his home and his peace in a chaotic world. 

When they came together, it was as if time stood still and it was just the two of them. All the worries and stresses would fall away. Nothing else mattered. 

Feeling him complete her was heaven. Being the Goddess of Love she truly never thought one man could satiate all her desires and fulfill her every fantasy. But Kunzite was no ordinary man. He was tall, strong, intelligent, thoughtful, a true warrior on the battlefield and his willingness to experiment sexually truly rivaled her own. They were not just physically compatible, they were mentally and even emotionally compatible. They were each other's counterpart in every way that mattered. When he became one with her, it was as if they left their plain of existence to find their own private world that reality just couldn't touch. 

Even with all their experimentation, while fun and exciting...she enjoyed it best when they made love. 

Every kiss, caress and whispered word was nirvana. 

When they stared into each other's eyes, her nails dug into the muscles of his back, her long legs firmly locked around his waist, while he moved within her to a rhythm only they could hear...it was bliss.

They knew their purpose in life was to protect their royal charges. However being with each other was their want, their need, their endgame. 

They fit together so perfectly at times she felt she might be dreaming. Then that familiar feeling would build within her like a beloved memory. Her breath would hitch and he would double his efforts as he felt her tighten around him so exquisitely he thought he'd die of pleasure. Her nails dug into him, leaving blood in their wake as they brought each other to completion. Their names exiting each other's lips in a primal cry. It wasn't a dream, but a perfect reality, if not for one ideal moment in time. A special brand of ecstasy that only they could provide each other. 

As they laid there, attempting to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow of their union. They clung to each other never wanting that flawless moment to end. They were one, whole and fully satisfied...that is...until the next round. 

* * *

**Haha! These two are excellent for one another and they always find ways to remind each other of that fact. I love these two so much and this is my little homage to them. Hope you enjoyed!** **Thank you to NinjetteTwitch and Beej88 for beta-ing...they have awesome stories too, so check em out! Thank you for R &R and F&F. <3**


End file.
